O Que Não se Conta nos Livros
by weasleys's girl
Summary: Os adolescentes de Hogwarts estão crescendo, estão começando a descobrir novas coisas e a viver sentimentos que antes nunca haviam passado em suas mentes. Tudo está mudando agora. Aviso: Esta fic contém cenas homossexuais e cenas de incesto.Não concluída
1. Chapter1: Descobertas

"**O que não se conta nos livros"**

_Capítulo1- Descobertas_

Era o último dia das férias de verão. Harry e Hermione estavam na Toca, haviam passado a maior parte do verão com os Weasley. Isso fazia Harry esquecer dos seus problemas com Voldemort e de todas as coisas ruins que tinha passado. A companhia dos Weasley o fazia perceber novas coisas e esquecer de todo o resto...

A Toca estava agitada àquela manhã. A Sra.Weasley havia saído pra fazer compras no Beco Diagonal bem cedo e o Sr.Weasley estava no Ministério. Então, Fred e Jorge aproveitaram pra espalhar suas gemealidades Weasley por toda a casa pra testar suas novas invenções.

"Esperem só a mamãe pegar vocês fazendo isso, estão ferrados! "-Disse Rony tentando se recuperar do baita susto que levara quando a poltrona que ia sentar se transformara numa aranha que dançava sem parar e que depois de alguns segundos explodira em fumaça verde. Rony ficou em estado de choque durante muito tempo.

"Essa nós inventamos exclusivamente pra você, maninho."- Disseram os gêmeos morrendo de rir.

Hermione estava muito emburrada sentada numa poltrona cheia de livros abertos em seu colo, mas não conseguia se concentrar na leitura por causa da bagunça. Ela ignorava Rony que estava de pé ao seu lado paralizado ainda pelo choque. Estavam todos na sala, exceto Harry. Gina ria muito com as invenções dos gêmeos e eles realmente começaram a fazer barulho quando correram pela sala explodindo bombas de bosta.

"Dá pra fazer um pouco de silêncio, eu estou tentando ler!" , bravejou Hermione,"Francamente, uma bagunça dessas logo de manhã..."

"Dá um tempo! Você tá ficando cada vez mais chata!"-Retrucou Rony saindo do estado de choque. Mas Hermione continuou ignorando-o, levantou pra ir em direção aos gêmeos pra tentar convence-los de parar.Ao passar por Rony, ela deu um leve esbarrão nele e só nesse momento que ele notou que ela estava usando uma saia mais curta que o habitual e estava com uma blusa de botões amarrada um pouco abaixo da cintura. Ele também reparou que os primeiros botões da blusa estavam abertos formando um belo decote. Aquele dia estava sendo o dia mais quente do verão, nem os Weasley estavam agüentando usar suas vestes de bruxos normais.

"Onde está o Harry?"- Perguntou Gina se dando conta que estava sentindo falta dele.

"Que estranho, ele ainda não acordou...Quando a gente acordou ele não quis levantar da cama. Vou chamar ele e ver o que aconteceu..." -Rony deixou a sala e subiu as escadas que davam em seu quarto. No que ele abriu a porta, Harry pulou de susto.

"O que foi, Harry? Vim te acordar."- disse Rony estranhando o susto do amigo e fechando a porta.

"Eu já estou acordando, é que...estou meio pensativo..."

Rony notou que Harry estava deitado na sua cama e não na cama que Harry havia dormido, mas resolveu não falar nada.

"Tira logo esse pijama e põe uma roupa fresca pra irmos tomar café..."-Disse Rony sentando ao lado de Harry.-"...Tá o maior calor lá fora. É o último dia de férias e o dia mais quente, o céu está limpo, excelente pra jogar quadribol!"

Harry esboçou um sorrisinho e Rony estranhou a falta de empolgação incomum do amigo pra jogar quadribol.

"Tem alguma coisa errada?"- Perguntou Rony preocupado.

"Não, não mesmo..."-Harry respondeu pouco convincente enquanto pegava suas roupas no malão.Rony notou que Harry estava corado.Depois que Harry pegou as roupas da mala ele permaneceu parado, olhando fixo pras suas vestes. Rony olhava pra ele insistentemente tentando desvendar o que o amigo ocultava. Harry sentia o olhar de Rony perfurando-o. Aquele silêncio começou a encomoda-los, então Rony resolveu puxar assunto.

"Imagina só, ainda tá cedinho, ninguém tomou café e Fred e Jorge já estão fazendo a maior bagunça,bom, como se isso fosse uma novidade,né? E Hermione já está estudando! Ela é inacreditável!"

Harry riu tirando a camisa, um pouco mais descontraído, mas quando ia tirar a calça parou. Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente.

"É...Rony, você se importa...de sair do quarto pra eu mudar de roupa?"-Disse Harry muito sem graça.

"Qual é? Você sempre mudou de roupa na minha frente."

"É que...agora é diferente, tá?" - Harry sentia-se confuso, só queria simplesmente conversar com Rony e se perguntava por que diabos isso era difícil. Por que não podia simplesmente abrir a boca e falar? Mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era se esconder. Vendo que Rony não ia mesmo sair dali porque estava sem entender nada, ele então virou-se de costas pro amigo e tirou a calça. Em seguida, sentou ao lado de Rony com os braços cruzados sobre o colo de um jeito muito tímido.Rony olhou pra ele e então a ficha caiu de repente.

"Ah, já entendi tudo..."- Rony levou suas mãos até os braços de Harry e bem devagar, foi tirando as mãos de Harry de cima de seu colo fazendo-o parar de se esconder.

"Não precisa ter vergonha disso, Harry. É super normal..."-Disse Rony tranqüilizando o amigo.

"Você deve estar me achando um bobo. Já há muito tempo que o meu corpo tá mudando e eu só fui parar pra notar agora..."

"Você não é nenhum bobo, tá acontecendo a mesma coisa comigo...sabe,eu to passando a me sentir realmente diferente."

"E o que você faz...pra melhorar?"

"Bom..."- Rony pela primeira vez sentiu-se sem graça na frente de Harry-...eu andava bastante confuso também até Fred e Jorge conversarem comigo.Eles esclareceram muitas coisas que me deixavam confuso e também me ensinaram...-Rony ficou muito vermelho e prosseguiu:

"...talvez seja melhor você conversar com eles.Eles são experientes e entendem muito sobre essas coisas e sobre garotas também."

"E tem alguma coisa no mundo que aqueles dois espertos não sabem?"-Risos. Harry vestiu a roupa se sentindo mais aliviado. Quando terminou de vestir, a porta se abriu num baque. Harry e Rony pularam de susto. Era Hermione.

"O que houve com vocês? Estão demorando tanto pra descer!"

"BATE NA PORTA antes de entrar no MEU quarto, Hermione!"-Gritou Rony realmente irritado. Ele sentia ela invadindo sua privacidade e isso o fazia ficar quente e irritado. Ela o ignorou e continuou:

"As aulas começam amanhã, vocês deveriam estar estudando."

"Ela é insana! Ela quer que a gente estude no último dia de férias!"-Exclamou Rony horrorizado andando atrás da garota. Ela sem querer esbarrou nele enquanto estavam começando a descer as escadas. Quando chegaram lá embaixo, Fred e Jorge ainda estavam explodindo bombas de bosta.

"Temos que aproveitar que nem mamãe nem papai estão em casa!"- Disseram os gêmeos enquanto Hermione passava por eles fazendo cara de reprovação. Rony fez um sinal pros gêmeos chamando-os pra cozinha junto com Harry. Hermione foi arrumar seus livros e pergaminhos que estavam espalhados pela sala enquanto conversava com Gina.Fred, Jorge, Rony e Harry foram pra cozinha. Rony puxou os gêmeos pra um canto e começou a falar muito baixinho, aos sussurros:

"É,bem...o Harry tá com o mesmo problema que eu estava, sabem?"

"Bom, é que...eu ando meio confuso."-Completou Harry corando.

"Você também? A gente achou que só o Roniquinho que era lerdo pra começar a perceber as coisas!"-Debochou Fred rindo.

"Bem, é que..."-Harry tentou começar a explicar, mas estava muito sem graça.

"...é que, a gente queria conversar sobre..."-Rony completou tão sem graça quanto o amigo.-...sobre,sobre...

"Sexo?"-Completaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

"É!" -Afirmaram Harry e Rony juntos um pouco surpresos.

Os gêmeos sentaram à mesa e enquanto iam preparando o café da manhã iam explicando tudo pro Harry com a maior naturalidade. Isso fez Harry se sentir mais que à vontade com eles.Á medida que eles iam explicando tudo, Harry ia ficando cada vez menos confuso e cada vez mais excitado. De repente Rony escutou as vozes das meninas vindo no corredor.

"Chch!Esperem!" - Disse Rony pros seus irmãos. Eles pararam de falar e Rony andou em direção à porta da cozinha. Quando Hermione e Gina chegaram, ele estava barrando a passagem.

"Dá licença, Ronald."-Pediu Hermione muito fria.

"Eu que peço licença. Estamos tendo uma conversa em particular, de homem. Não queremos meninas por perto, por favor se poder dar licença..."-Respondeu Rony tentando fazer um jeito frio imitando o jeito de Hermione o tratar.

"O quê? Você tá me dizendo que não vai me deixar entrar na cozinha?"

"...É."

Hermione respirou fundo e prosseguiu:

"Quero tomar café!Você vai me impedir?"

"Não.Espera aqui."-Rony foi até a mesa, pegou um copo de suco e um prato de torradas e os empurrou nas mãos de Hermione. Ela o encarou séria.

"Ah, me poupe..."-Ela deu um esbarrão leve em Rony pra ver se ele saía da frente, mas ele nem se moveu.Ela então investiu outro esbarrão pressionando-se contra ele. Dessa vez ele ficou corado por ter sentido o corpo dela contra o seu. Ela também ficou muito vermelha, mas não dava pra saber se era por ódio ou vergonha de ter ficado tão próxima de Rony. Ele se sentia tão quente que começou a gritar com ela:

"Você quer parar de ficar esbarrando em mim o tempo todo? O que tá dando em você, já me esbarrou mais de mil vezes durante as férias, não tem olhos não! Vai ver que de tanto ler já tá ficando com problema de visão, você nunca, NUNCA me enxerga, tá sempre me ignorando! "- Os dois se encararam. Ele tinha desabafado tudo de uma só vez e sentiu que não devia ter dito aquilo, pois viu Hermione corar mais ainda.

"Ah, cala a boca, Rony! O único que não enxerga nada aqui é você!"-Ela ficou nervosa e resolveu mudar de assunto.- "E afinal o que você tá aprontando agora? Por que você quer esconder tudo de mim?"- Perguntou ela sem conter um pouco de mágoa.

"Não é nada disso! Você é muito intrometida! Por que não me deixa em paz! VOCÊ É MUITO CHATA, NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊ!"

"E SABE O QUE EU ACHO DE VOCÊ, RONY? VOCÊ É MUITO IMATURO! É UMA CRIANÇA IDIOTA!"- Hermione perdera o controle, ela não tinha noção de como essas poucas palavras tinham machucado Rony. Ela ficou aguniada esperando que ele revidasse com alguma grosseria, mas tudo o que viu foi os olhos dele se encherem de lágrimas. Fred, Jorge, Harry e Gina assistiam a discussão tensos, com a respiração presa porque os dois nunca tinham brigado desse jeito,com tanta intensidade. Depois de um silêncio tenso, Gina resolveu interfirir:

"Querem parar? Já tá ficando patético! Eu já sei o que estava acontecendo aqui, Hermione. Eles estão se reunindo pra falar sobre garotas, por isso querem elas longe deles.Eu já cansei de ver meus irmãos escondidos falando coisas indecentes e... fazendo também!"- Gina começou a rir. Hermione ficou perplexa.

"Cala a boca! "- Falaram Rony, Fred e Jorge juntos.

"Você é uma mentirosa!"- Prosseguiu Rony que já estava de sangue quente.

"Mentirosa nada, eu vejo tudo, tá? Já te vi várias vezes escondido fazendo aquela coisa..."- Disse Gina ficando vermelha.

"O quê?"- Perguntou Hermione com os olhos faiscando de curiosidade. Rony ficou mais vermelho que seus cabelos e em seguida roxo, estava prestes a trucidar sua irmã, mas se segurou.

"Eu...não sei do que você está falando,Gina. Sai fora daqui e vê se fica de boca fechada..."-Disse Rony puxando Gina com força pelo braço e murmurando no seu ouvido: "Se você falar mais alguma coisa na frente da Mione eu te mato!" Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Rony ,com o corpo muito mole ao aperto dele. Em seguida, se desprendeu dele falando com um certo rancor:

"Por que vocês quatro não continuam a conversa à noite, no quarto, quando vocês estiverem sozinhos e juntinhos sem ao menos lembrar da minha existência?"-Fred e Jorge entreolharam-se e responderam calmamente:

"Tá, tudo bem.Mas acho que não é só o Harry que anda confuso por aqui."-Harry arregalou os olhos.Mas os gêmeos não iam falar nada comprometedor.

"Gina, hoje à noite eu e Jorge vamos conversar com você..."-Disse Fred. Os olhos de Gina brilharam.

"E o Harry?"- Perguntou Rony.

"Depois de conversarmos com o Harry vamos falar com a Gina, tudo bem?"-Respondeu Jorge. Gina sorriu, adorava estar ganhando atenção. Hermione era a única que fazia cara de quem não estava entendendo nada e não estava mesmo. Na verdade nem se importava, pois ainda estava enfurecida com Rony e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Harry olhou para Rony e em seguida para Hermione fazendo uma cara de quem estava de saco cheio de vê-los brigar. Então todos tomaram o café da manhã em paz, exceto Rony e Hermione que continuavam quentes e enfurecidos.


	2. Chapter2: Noite Inesquecível

_Capítulo2: Noite inesquecível_

Apesar da manhã ter sido agitada, todos aproveitaram o dia bem. Os meninos jogaram quadribol, Gina assistiu todas as partidas sem desgrudar os olhos de Harry e Hermione passara o dia todo escondida atrás dos livros. A noite chegou muito rápido e a Sra.Weasley já estava mandando todos pra cama porque afinal, amanhã tinham que pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Hermione dormia no quarto de Gina e Harry no quarto de Rony junto com os Gêmeos porque Gui e Carlinhos iam dormir lá aquela noite. Então a Sra.Weasley apertou quatro camas no quarto de Rony.

Harry já estava no quarto de Rony quando ele entrou batendo a porta muito irritado. Rony olhou pro Harry e viu que ele já estava de pijama. Ele sorriu para Harry porque percebeu que ele só havia subido antes para que nem ele e nem os gêmeos o vissem mudando de roupa. Harry notou que Rony estava segurando muitos rolos de pergaminho. Rony olhou pros pergaminhos com ódio absoluto.

-Eu peguei! Eu consegui pegar as cartinhas que Hermione fica escrevendo pro Vitinho dela! -Disse Rony com uma voz rouca.-Acho que foi isso que ela ficou fazendo a tarde inteira! -Rony tacou os pergaminhos de qualquer jeito em cima de sua cama. Harry olhou pra ele aterrorizado.

-Rony, você nunca deveria ter feito isso!

-POR QUE?

-A Hermione vai ficar realmente furiosa, aí você vai dar razão a tudo o que ela disse de você.

-Dane-se o que ela achar de mim...Ela fala demais! Eu não sou o que ela acha de mim, EU NÃO SOU! -Rony deixou as lágrimas de ódio escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Harry olhou profundamente pra ele e achou lindo ele estar chorando, pondo seus sentimentos mais íntimos pra fora. Rony se jogou sentado ao lado de Harry.

-Agora você também deve estar achando que sou uma criança idiota! Eu estou chorando como um idiota...-Disse Rony sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

-Não, claro que não! Deixar os sentimentos serem fortes, isso sim que é ser homem, isso é ser adulto e não é nem um pouco idiota...-Harry fora interrompido com o barulho da porta se abrindo. Era Hermione entrando no quarto aos berros:

-Rony! Você pegou as minhas cartas?!

-Bate na porta antes de entrar! -Dessa vez foi Harry que gritou com ela. Ele não queria que ela visse seu amigo chorando porque sabia que Rony iria sentir muita vergonha disso.

-Desculpe, é que...-Ela viu suas cartas espalhadas na cama de Rony.-Eu não acredito que você fez isso! -Ela correu e se ajoelhou na cama pra recolher os pergaminhos.

-Você me desrespeitou, Rony! Invadiu minha privacidade, por que você fez isso? EU ODEIO VOCÊ!!!

-Claro que odeia, eu sou uma criança idiota! Agora o Vitinho não, você gosta dele porque ele é mais velho, é um adulto, um homem...-Disse Rony com a voz rouca e um tom meio irônico. Ela virou pra ele pra responder e viu que ele estava chorando. Rony estava se sentindo humilhado.

-Você... está chorando?

-ESTOU! DE ÓDIO DE VOCÊ!

-Ódio de mim? O que foi que eu fiz? Não fiz nada contra você!

-Gente, para de brigar...daqui a pouco seus pais vão vir aqui pra ver o que está acontecendo, Ron! -Harry tentou acalmar os dois, mas não adiantou muito.

-Claro que fez! Você fica me julgando antes de... Fica me julgando imaturo quando na verdade não sou!

-E roubar minhas cartas não foi uma atitude totalmente imatura?

-Harry, fala pra ela sair daqui agora, eu quero ficar sozinho!

Harry olhou pra Hermione, ela respirou fundo, recolheu seus pergaminhos enquanto escutava Rony soluçar baixinho.Quando ela ia sair do quarto, não agüentou e voltou. Deixou os rolos de pergaminho caírem no chão e correu em direção ao Rony. Sentou ao lado dele emplorando-lhe desculpas.

-Me desculpa, por favor, Ron, me desculpa...eu to sendo muito dura com você. Me perdoa...

Rony secou as lágrimas e olhou pra ela com o rosto mais vermelho que seus cabelos e tentou criar forças pra falar.

-Me deixa sozinho, por favor. Eu to morrendo de vergonha de você.

-Chorar porque brigou com um amigo não é vergonha nenhuma.-Disse Hermione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela ergueu sua mão trêmula e fez um carinho no rosto de Rony. "Controle-se", pensou ela. Ela foi chegando seu rosto mais pra perto do dele. A respiração dele começou a acelerar.

-Boa noite...-Ela disse antes de encostar seus lábios sobre o rosto do garoto delicadamente como se estivesse o fazendo em seus lábios. Como ela queria escorregar seus lábios para os dele...sentir seu gosto, seu calor, sua língua... "Pare!", seu pensamento pulsou dentro de sua cabeça. Ela achava que Rony ainda não estava pronto e tinha medo que ele a rejeitasse. "Controle-se, garota, não faça isso... Como eu posso desejar tanto assim uma pessoa?", ela se perguntava enquanto afastava seu rosto do dele. Ele não tinha nem voz pra responder ao boa noite dela. Ela levantou e foi recolher seus pergaminhos do chão enquanto muitos pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça. "Se ao menos ele assumisse algum sentimento por mim...Acho que o que ele mais sente é ciúmes e nem isso ele admite que sente. Já eu, tenho desejos com ele que nem sonham em passar na mente desligada de menino que ele tem..." Hermione estava errada, Rony não era mais um menino. Ele sabia que ela achava isso dele e isso o perturbava.

Ela acabou de catar todos os pergaminhos do chão e saiu em silêncio sentindo o olhar de Rony sobre ela. Depois que ela saiu, Harry disse impressionado:

-Cara, você viu o jeito que ela te beijou? Parecia que queria te beijar na boca...

-Ah, Harry, nada a ver...-Rony não conseguia admitir nada.

-Vocês dois são tão idiotas...

-Por quê?!

-Ron, tá na cara que...Por que você não fala logo tudo pra ela?

-Falar O QUÊ? Eu não to te entendendo, o que é que tá na cara?

-Que vocês são loucos um pelo outro!- Quando Harry disse isso uma aflição dominou toda a sua alma. Rony soltou uma gargalhada alta.

-Eu, ser louco por _ela_?! Ah, cala a boca Harry!!! Todos sabem que ela é louca pelo Krum!

Em seguida os gêmeos entraram no quarto. Rony se calou. Fred se jogou na cama e Jorge e Ronycomeçaram a tirara roupa pra poderem dormir.

-Nossa, como eu sou gostoso...-Disse Fred olhando pro corpo de Jorge. Harry e Rony riram. Harry, sem conseguir se conter, deslizou seu olhar pelo corpo de Rony e viu que ele estava visivelmente excitado.Ele sentiu um arrepio ao ver a marca do membro do amigo na cueca e ao mesmo tempo um alívio, ao ver que tinha mais alguém que ficava daquele jeito, exatamente como ele. Fred e Jorge olharam para Harry e depois se entreolharam.

-Então, Harry, continuando nossa velha conversa...-Disse Fred enquanto trocava de roupa também.-Tem alguém que você esteja apaixonado?

-Não!

-É estranho nem você nem o Rony não estarem gostando de ninguém, na idade de vocês! Com certeza tem alguém que vocês morrem de desejo, pra estarem no estado em que estão...-Falou Jorge deitando na cama ao lado de Harry com um riso malicioso. Harry preferia que ele não tivesse feito essa observação porque isso o fez sentir envergonhado e confuso. "Quem que eu desejo?" Ele não conseguia responder, algo entalava na sua garganta.

-É mesmo, Rony, você ainda não contou seu segredo...-Disse Fred deitando ao lado de Jorge.Rony começou a corar e deitou ao lado de Harry, isso fez Harry se encolher.E Fred prosseguiu:

-Em quem que você pensa quando você _faz_, hein, Roniquinho?

-Como eles são chatos!-Disse Rony todo vermelho olhando pro Harry.

-Fala pra gente,Rony, em quem você pensa? Fala! Fala! -Insistiu Jorge.

-Tá, tá, tá. _Na Mione_! Satisfeitos?-Gritou Rony de saco cheio e meio arrependido. "Eu não acredito que revelei meu maior segredo!";pensou enquanto seus irmãos riam dele.

-Como assim _faz_? Faz o quê?-Perguntou Harry pro Rony sem entender.

-Então você nunca...se tocou?-Perguntou Rony em voz baixa. Harry sentiu seu corpo ficar quente, parece que em questão de segundos entendeu o que o amigo tinha dito.Ele abaixou os olhos ficando vermelho.

-Não precisa ter vergonha disso não, Harry. O Rony também não sabia como era até a gente ensinar pra ele.-Disse Jorge com um tom de voz que Harry não conhecia nele, mas que o deixava à vontade. Jorge descobriu Harry da coberta que ele estava segurando timidamente na frente do seu corpo. Harry respirou forte como se Jorge o tivesse despido.

-Calma, rapaz. Você deve tá louco de curiosidade pra descobrir seu corpo e a melhor forma de fazer isso agora é usando as mãos...-Disse Fred despindo-se do pijama que acabara de vestir.-Por que não mostra a ele, Rony?

-Pra se sentir mais à vontade pensa numa garota que você goste...-Disse Rony cobrindo seu corpo semi-nu com seu lençol deixando só o peito à mostra. Harry notou que ele já estava com suas mãos na parte íntima do seu corpo e sentiu um calafrio. De repente Harry sentiu mais um arrepio, Fred tinha acabado de chegar muito perto dele e começava a desabotoar seu pijama.

-Você vai se sentir melhor se estiver sem roupa...-Disse Fred acabando de desabotoar toda a camisa de Harry. Ele, então tirou a roupa. Olhou pros gêmeos e viu que assim como Rony estavam se tocando, mas...Estavam acariciando um o corpo do outro.

-_Como é que eu faço_?-Perguntou Harry com a voz muito trêmula evitando olhar para Rony. Mas Rony debruçou-se sobre ele e Harry sentiu seu coração saltar pela boca.

-Não repara meus irmãos não,eles não são gays, eles gostam de se sentirem tocados por outra pessoa.Sempre dizem que assim é mais gostoso...-Rony deu uma pausa e olhou nos olhos de Harry.-Seu coração tá disparado...você se assustou com eles?

Harry fez que não com a cabeça prendendo a respiração.Estava sentindo o peso de Rony sobre seu peito, estava sentindo a pele do amigo contra a sua...

-Você quer saber como é?-Perguntou Rony. Ele segurou forte a mão de Harry e a fez deslizar até tocar na parte mais íntima do seu corpo.Harry sentiu um gemido explodir de dentro dele. Rony estava fazendo ele se tocar. Rony apertava forte e ele sentiu ondas de calor passarem por todo o seu corpo. Como aquelas sensações eram novas pra ele...nunca ia imaginar que fosse tão gostoso. Rony soltou a mão pra deixar Harry continuar sozinho pois já tinha mostrado a ele como era. Mas Harry segurou a mão de Rony. Ele ficou um pouco nervoso com a reação inesperada de Harry, olhou para Fred e Jorge que deliravam ao seu lado e lembrou do que tinha feito noite passada no quarto dos gêmeos e pensou: "Já fiz nos meus irmãos mesmo..." Ele então, tirou a mão de Harry e com sua própria mão acariciou, deslizou, apertou o membro de Harry. Harry não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, ele não conseguia nem pensar, só sentir. Ele não conseguia controlar seus gemidos, se contorcia inteiro...Os gêmeos se entreolharam mais uma vez. Harry parecia estar sentindo algo muito a mais que uma simples excitação de primeiro contato. Mas Rony parecia não se importar porque se entregou ao que Harry sentia. Rony deixou Harry toca-lo também ,precisava sentir como era ser tocado, pois não tinha deixado seus irmãos tocarem nele e também nunca tinha sido tocado por ninguém. Os gêmeos entraram entre eles e os quatro enlouqueceram juntos. Harry não agüentava mais, não suportava mais, então sentiu uma explosão no seu corpo enquanto melava Rony com o líquido que saíra de dentro dele. Em seguida aconteceu o mesmo com Rony e os gêmeos.

Do lado de fora do quarto alguém não suportava se sentir mais tão sozinha.Gina, como sempre, olhava tudo pelo buraco da fechadura. Com uma lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto, voltou pro seu quarto e se deitou. Ficou muito tempo pensando neles. Fora a vez que mais se sentiu deslumbrada, Harry estava entre seus irmãos...Gina estava de camisola deitada em sua cama. Estava quase adormecida quando ouviu a voz de Fred às suas costas.

-Gina? Viemos conversar com você, mocinha.

Ela sentou olhando pra eles.Jorge fechou a porta em silêncio.

-Onde está Hermione?-Perguntou Gina olhando ao redor e vendo que Hermione não estava mais lá.

-Pedimos pra ela sair pra conversarmos à sós.

Gina sentiu seu coração acelerar.

-Tranca a porta... -Pediu ela. Jorge deu um sorriso de "ai que bonitinha"e trancou a porta.Os dois sentaram em sua cama, ao lado dela e esperaram ela começar a falar.

-Por que vocês nunca ficaram comigo? Por que fizeram aquilo com Rony e comigo nunca fizeram nada?-Perguntou ela aflita, mais rápido do que eles imaginavam.-...Eu tenho algo de errado?

-Calma, claro que não! É que, primeiro de tudo...-Começou Fred a explicar.

-...você precisa entender que pra nós garotos é super comum ficarmos sozinhos e descobrirmos nossos corpos juntos.-Completou Jorge.

-O mesmo não acontece com as meninas que gostam de mais privacidade.

-Tudo o que fizemos só foi descobrir nossos corpos juntos e ajudar o Rony a não ficar mais tão confuso.- Disse Fred sorrindo pra Gina.

-Mas vocês três sempre ficam juntos durante à noite e me deixam sozinha no escuro.É horrível ver vocês e ficar sozinha, esquecida, confusa!

-Acho que você tá bastante confusa mesmo...-Disseram os gêmeos juntos.

-Seus corpos são tão lindos,vocês são tão homens, como eu queria fazer com vocês o que vejo vocês fazendo...Vocês não imaginam o quanto é ruim ver tudo aquilo sem poder toca-los...Por que vocês três não me ajudam a ficar menos confusa?-Ela desabafou tudo de uma só vez, respirou fundo e falou sussurrando para eles- Por que não deixam eu tocar em vocês como deixaram Rony tocar?

-Oh,acho que nós criamos um monstro.-Disse Fred para Jorge com um olhar de culpa.-Gina, você precisa fazer isso com o garoto que você ama e não desperdiçar seu primeiro contato com a gente!

-Mas eu amo vocês três!!!

-É um amor diferente,Gina. Não é um amor que uma mulher sente por um homem. O que nós fizemos juntos e com o Rony não foi esse tipo de amor, foi só pra sentir algo tocando nossa pele já que não podíamos ter uma garota naquele momento!

-Vocês podem ter uma garota!

-Gina,é diferente com você.Por exemplo, o que você sente por Harry é diferente do que sente pela gente não é? Você não vai querer desperdiçar o que você pode descobrir com ele com a gente...-Fred e Jorge estavam sacrificando seus desejos pra darem o conselho certo para Gina. Mas ela corou de raiva e explodiu:

-Não é desperdiçar! Hoje com Harry não foi _desperdiçar_, só porque sou mulher é diferente?Ai, é tão lindo o jeito que vocês se tocam, seus corpos, suas mãos...o jeito de homem que vocês ficam...-Ela foi se aproximando deles muito ofegante e foi deslizando suas delicadas mãos pelo corpo de Fred. Ela o fez deitar na cama.

-Nossa, mas você é incorrigível.-Disse Fred olhando nos olhos dela.

-Vocês não fazem idéia...

-Parece com dois caras que eu conheço!-Disse Jorge brincando de fazer cócegas nela. Ela se contorceu e deitou no colo dele.

-Por favor, um dia me leva pro Rony, faz ele me tocar como ele fez em vocês...-Ela implorou quase chorando.-Me toca... preciso saber como é...-Pediu ela olhando nos olhos de Jorge. Ele começou a passar a mão pelo corpo da menina enquanto Fred desamarrava os laços de sua camisola e começava a despi-la. Ela não agüentou segurar os gemidos.

-Chch!Não faça muito barulho.-Sussurrou Fred próximo demais dela. Ela o agarrou pelo pescoço e puxou para sua boca. Começou a beija-lo enlouquecidamente.

-Opa,opa!Você tá indo longe demais,Gina!- Disse Jorge um pouco assustado. Ela soltou Fred e agarrou o pescoço de Jorge também.

-É? -Perguntou ela muito sensual antes de introduzir a língua dentro da boca de Jorge. Eles então resolveram se entregar, deitaram ao lado dela e tiraram a roupa. Ela olhou maravilhada pros corpos deles e foi deslizando suas mãos sobre eles, descobrindo cada detalhe.É claro que com Rony não tinha sido tão assim, por isso os gêmeos estavam um pouco surpreendidos. Ela aproximou os rostos dos dois um do outro, segurando com força. Eles então entenderam o que ela queria.Era algo diferente e novo e por que não experimentar? Fred beijou Jorge de uma forma doce e suave, mas ao mesmo tempo selvagem. Um gêmeo provava o gosto do outro...bocas idênticas se amando, se lambendo, se possuindo...Depois de um tempo admirando aquela beleza,Gina os beijou colocando sua língua entre os dois. Eles a tocaram ao mesmo tempo e ela entregou seu primeiro orgasmo nas mãos dos gêmeos, ela nunca tinha se sentido tão bem em toda sua vida. Ela queria gritar e gritar, mas não podia, tudo o que sentiu foi algo forte explodindo dentro dela.


	3. Chapter3: No Limite da Paixão

_Capítulo 3: No limite da paixão_

A noite passara depressa demais, rapidamente o céu escuro tornou-se claro e os Weasley já estavam quase prontos para sair pra irem para a plataforma nove e meia. Quer dizer, todos os Weasley exceto Rony que parecia ainda não ter levantado da cama com Harry.

Fred, Jorge e Gina estavam sentados à mesa acabando o café da manhã com olheiras de quem havia ficado acordado a noite inteira. A Sra.Weasley derrubou o material de Gina no chão quando se deu conta que Harry e Rony ainda não tinham descido pra tomar café.

-Ah, e se eles ainda estiverem dormindo e não se arrumaram? Vamos nos atrasar! -Ela olhou em volta pra ver quem estava disponível e viu Hermione de pé ao lado da porta com os braços cruzados apenas esperando os outros para sair.-Hermione,já que não está ocupada, pode me fazer um favor? Vá ao quarto de Rony e fale pra ele e o Harry se apressarem, sim? Eles estão atrasados!

Ela concordou e foi andando em direção as escadas danada da vida por Rony estar atrasado.

No quarto de Rony, ele acabava de levantar da cama cambaleando de sono, enquanto Harry acabava de se trocar.Os dois haviam dormido um ao lado do outro, na mesma cama, abraçados.

-Acho que dormimos demais...-Murmurou Rony.

-É, acho que passamos muito tempo acordados de noite...-Disse Harry com um tom de voz baixo. Rony deu um risinho, mas em seguida ficou corado.

-Cara, imagina como deve ser fazer o que a gente fez, e muito mais, com uma garota...-Disse Rony com um jeito muito impressionado enquanto pegava suas vestes no armário.

-Você quer dizer... com a Hermione?

-É!...NNNÃO!Quer dizer, claro que não! Bom, talvez...Não, não é bem isso!É...hum...

-Para Ron! Por que você fica negando?

-Qual é? Você faria esse tipo de coisa com _ela_?

-Quer saber? Faria! Faria sim, ela é especial pra gente, é nossa melhor amiga e é muito...atraente.

-_Você_ acha?!

-Ron, você a ama, não ama?

-CALA A BOCA HARRY! ELA NUNCA SERÁ MAIS NADA PRA GENTE ALÉM DE AMIGA, TÁ? - Gritou Rony ficando vermelho. Os dois silenciaram. Rony tirou a roupa para se trocar. Pensar e falar de Hermione num sentido diferente, o deixava alterado, quente, excitado. Harry permaneceu sentado na cama do amigo observando-o quieto. Hermione vinha subindo as escadas resmungando, "O que ele tá aprontando dessa vez? Vamos acabar perdendo o trem por culpa dele!Que coisa irritante!!!" BAM! Ela abriu a porta do quarto de Rony num baque, gritando:

-Vocês estão atras..._ah! _- Hermione soltou um gritinho agudo quando viu Rony sem roupa alguma na sua frente.Ele, num impulso, puxou uma cueca para se cobrir, mas parece que não adiantou muito... Mione sentiu seu coração dar um salto violento e ela ficou imóvel, totalmente imóvel bem na frente dele.Não podia acreditar que estava vendo Rony totalmente nu na sua frente. Ele ficou vermelho, roxo, laranja,de todas as cores possíveis.

Ela olhava pra ele respirando muito forte, ofegante. Poder vê-lo daquele jeito... Como seu corpo havia mudado...as vestes de bruxo ocultavam tanto o seu corpo... Não era um corpo de menino e sim de um garoto virando homem, ou seja, de um homem. Ela sentiu suas pernas tremerem e ficarem totalmente bambas. Estava se segurando para...ai, ela nem sabia o quê. Ele apertou a cueca com suas mãos, pressionando-a contra seu corpo e respirou fundo olhando para Hermione. Não estava agüentando mais vê-la parada ali, sem sair, sem desgrudar seus olhos dele, invadindo sua intimidade daquela forma e olhando para cada detalhe do seu corpo. Ele estava ofegante também e pôde sentir o calor que saía do corpo da garota. Ela percorreu com o olhar todo o corpo nu de Rony, o tórax e os braços bem definidos, a barriga, as curvas, suas mãos, o visível volume que estava debaixo de suas mãos, seu baixo ventre, os pelinhos ruivos que ele tinha no fim do baixo ventre, suas coxas...era perfeito, lindo, eram inexplicáveis as sensações que ela estava sentindo. Ron a olhava agora de um jeito doce e terno, embora excitado e assustado também. Na verdade ele nunca tinha sentido tanta vergonha em toda a sua vida, seu coração nunca havia batido tão forte e nunca havia se sentido tão excitado. Como o olhar dela queimava seu corpo...Rony respirou mais fundo ainda, quase gemendo.Hermione levou a mão à boca pra segurar um gemido, sentiu que sua mão e todo seu corpo estavam tremendo furiosamente. _"Mas o que estou fazendo? Preciso criar forças pra_ _sair daqui..."_ Num impulso, ela saiu do quarto correndo tapando o rosto entre as mãos. Rony permaneceu parado olhando ofegante para porta durante um tempo, o corpo todo arrepiado. Harry, que estivera ali o tempo inteiro, suspirou:

-Agora ela entendeu porque devia bater na porta antes de entrar no seu quarto.

Hermione chegou lá embaixo correndo.

-Mas o que foi que houve?-Perguntou Gina assustada. Hermione não respondeu.

-Hermione, querida, você já chamou o Rony?-Perguntou a Sra.Weasley ansiosa.

-_Ele...ele está...vindo..._-Disse ela ofegante e sem forças.

-Está sentindo alguma coisa, filha?Está tão corada...Mas você está ardendo em febre!-Disse a mãe de Rony colocando a mão na testa de Hermione enquanto a garota tentava inutilmente desviar-se dela.-Quando chegar em Hogwarts vá direto para ala hospitalar!Não queremos que fique doente!

Hermione ignorava a Sra.Weasley e tudo o que estava a sua volta. Seus pensamentos começavam a pulsar na sua mente. "E agora? Como vou suportar? Antes já era difícil, agora que o vi...vai ser bem pior...não vou agüentar, não agüento mais deseja-lo tanto... Como é que ele pode ser tão lindo, tão quente, tão gostoso...?"

-Até que enfim, meninos!-Disse Gina ao ver Rony e Harry chegando perto da mesa e pegando rapidamente umas torradas pra irem comendo pelo caminho. Hermione sentiu seu estômago dar cambalhotas. "AH! Ele tá aqui! Como vou fazer pra olhar pra cara dele?" Os dois ficaram o caminho inteiro sem se olhar até entrarem numa cabine dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram na cabine em silêncio e Harry fechou a porta da cabine. Rony sentou de frente para Hermione, porém desviando o olhar.Os dois não conseguiam se encarar, eles piscavam muito e desviavam seus olhares enlouquecidamente para todo o canto da cabine. Um silêncio insuportável tomava conta dos três. Rony, então começou a pigarrear na tentativa de quebrar o silêncio e se mexia muito ansioso. Harry sentiu que precisava dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

-Querem sapos de chocolate?

-Humrum...-Pediu Rony baixinho fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

-Bom, então vou comprar.-Disse Harry levantando e saindo rapidamente da cabine e batendo a porta com estrondo.

-Espere...-Rony tentou segura-lo, mas era tarde demais, Harry já havia deixado ele sozinho com Hermione, não tinha mais jeito. "Por que fez isso comigo, Harry?", pensou Rony desesperado. Ele estava vermelho e trêmulo.

Imagens surgiam na mente de Hermione de forma incontrolável e ela ficava inquieta, tão vermelha e tão trêmula quanto Rony. Eram imagens de Rony a beijando, segurando nela forte, ela olhava para as mãos do garoto e relampejava uma imagem delas rasgando a sua saia. "Pare!Pare!Pare!" Ela implorava pros seus próprios pensamentos.

-Humrum...é...Hum...-Rony tentava falar algo, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum arranjar um assunto, estava excitado demais. Até que Hermione não agüentou mais e falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça com um tom de voz quase inaudível.

-_Me desculpa..._-"Sua idiota!Cala a boca!É claro que ele não vai querer falar sobre _isso_, ele está constrangido!"

-Não tem problema...-Falou ele com uma voz grave, com um jeito que nunca tinha conseguido mostrar pra Hermione antes. Os olhares dos dois finalmente se encontraram.- _O que você acha de mim?_-Perguntou ele ainda sem tirar os olhos dela. "Ai, meu Deus, você é lindo!", pensou ela.

-Hein?- Insistiu ele. Harry entrou de volta na cabine trazendo sapos de chocolate e também feijãosinhos de todos os sabores. Ele sentou em silêncio. Hermione respirou fundo e respondeu:

-Você...é muito especial pra mim, é meu melhor amigo. Você e Harry são meus melhores amigos e são muito especiais mesmo...-Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, um pouco nervosa de estar desabafando isso pra eles. Harry sorriu pra ela.

-_Bom, é...disso eu já sei...é que, é que...-_ Não era bem aquela resposta que Rony queria dela. Ele precisava saber o que ela achava dele fisicamente.-_Eu estava perguntando_ _num outro sentido..._-Falou ele baixinho e com o rosto mais vermelho que seus cabelos. Harry arregalou os olhos pra ele, como Rony poderia ter coragem de perguntar isso pra Hermione?

-Como assim?-Perguntou ela inquieta apertando com as mãos a barra de sua saia de pregas.

-_O que você achou de mim, você sabe...Quando...quando você me viu..._-Disse Rony olhando para seus próprios pés de tanta vergonha.

-Ronald! Como ousa me perguntar isso???!!!-Hermione fingiu seu jeito frio de o tratar, mas em seguida abaixou a cabeça falando com um jeito muito doce - _Isso é constrangedor demais..._

Rony sentiu seu sangue ferver como sempre sentia toda vez que ia começar a discutir com Hermione.

-Qual o problema de falar se sou bonito ou não? -Falou Rony em tom de briga, mas só para disfarçar seus sentimentos por ela, que nunca haviam estado tão visíveis.

-Ah, não começa!-Ela fingiu discutir com ele também para disfarçar.

-Por que não responde?!-Insistiu Rony embora no fundo já soubesse o que ela tinha achado pelo jeito que a garota havia ficado ao olhar pra ele. Ela ficou muda e ele a intimidava.-Responde!Fala alguma coisa!

-_Você é lindo_...- Harry deixou escapar. Hermione olhou para ele com um olhar esperto e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele ficou corado e ofereceu sapos de chocolate a ela tentando disfarçar algo que nem mesmo ele sabia direito o que era. Rony prosseguiu em tom de discussão.

-Só queria saber uma opinião feminina, só isso, é que ninguém tinha me visto...e eu estou com vergonha, por isso que precisava saber...mas deixa pra lá, não me importa nem um pouco o que você acha...-Desabafou Rony agora mais corado do que nunca.

-Se você quer saber eu concordo com Harry, satisfeito?-Disse Hermione de uma só vez. Ela quase o puxou para beija-lo mas não teve coragem o suficiente, afinal ali não era um lugar que ela se sentiria totalmente a vontade pra fazer isso pois qualquer colega poderia ver. Enfim os dois ficaram sem falar um com o outro o caminho inteiro, só conversavam com Harry.


	4. Chapter4: Ciúmes e Revelações

_Capítulo 4: Ciúmes e revelações_

As aulas começaram em Hogwarts. Era a primeira semana de aulas e os meninos já estavam pensando em treinar quadribol. Rony estava realmente animado, pois tinha melhorado muito como goleiro, estava mais forte e mais bem treinado, porém mais confiante. As coisas estavam realmente começando a mudar pra ele, as meninas estavam começando a nota-lo, não mais queriam saber só de Harry Potter como também queriam saber do garoto que estava sempre com Harry. Hermione e Gina estavam irritadas com essa mudança.

-O que está havendo? Será que foi porque deixei meu cabelo crescer e fiquei mais bonito ou as meninas estão ficando mais piradas que o normal? - Perguntou Rony sem entender um grupo de meninas que ficaram dando gritinhos e cochichando quando ele passou por elas ao entrar na biblioteca. - Eu nem sou você pra elas ficarem assim! Será que não foi pra você não? - Perguntou ele para Harry meio sem graça.

-Não, estavam mesmo falando de você. Finalmente deixaram de serem cegas!

-Quê?

-Ah, nada, esquece...

Hermione vinha andando na direção deles cheia de livros nas mãos. Rony olhou para ela e depois pras garotas que haviam mexido com ele. Elas estavam sentadas numa mesa próxima dali.

-Ei! Eu bem que posso aproveitar pra mostrar pra Mione que não sou tão criança quanto ela pensa... - Disse Rony para Harry enquanto sentavam numa mesa.

-Acho que você não precisa mostrar, _ela já viu_. - Os dois sorriram um pro outro de jeito malicioso e Rony explicou que não era só nesse sentido, mas sim queria que ela parasse de acha-lo imaturo.

Harry olhou pra ele com uma expressão de "não faça o que está pensando", enquanto Hermione sentava ao lado deles. Rony ficou olhando para as garotas sorrindo para elas. Elas retribuíam o sorriso e cochichavam entre si. Hermione olhou enfurecida.

-Harry, de onde surgiu aquela menina ali? Nunca a vi antes, você conhece ela? É tão linda... - Perguntou Rony apontando pra uma bonita garota que estava entre o grupo. Harry prendeu o riso ao ver Hermione ficar roxa, mas sentiu pena da amiga, Rony não devia estar fazendo aquilo. As garotas começaram a acenar pra ele chamando-o para sentar com elas.

-Não acredito, ela está me chamando...acho que seria capaz de beija-la , hum... e de fazer muito mais do que isso(!) se conseguisse me aproximar dela, ela é tão gostosa...

Hermione levantou bruscamente deixando todos os livros caírem com estrondo no chão. Ela saiu da biblioteca andando muito rápido sem olhar pra trás. Rony sorriu triunfante.

-Acho que deu certo!

-Acho que você exagerou um pouquinho.

-Exagerei? Ela acha que sou uma criança!

-Mas Rony... pensei que a opinião da Hermione não importasse pra você, não é assim que você sempre diz? - Disse Harry de um jeito muito irônico.

-Ahhh, claro que não importa! É que não quero que ela espalhe pras meninas que sou um imaturo, o que iam achar de mim? Anda, vamos sentar com as garotas.

"Ai, Ron, você é tão idiota às vezes...", pensou Harry seguindo o amigo e sentando junto das meninas que estavam coradas e agitadas com a atenção dos dois. Hermione voltou para apanhar os livros que havia derrubado e quando viu Rony sentado ao lado da garota, tremeu de ódio e saiu da biblioteca logo em seguida. Rony começou a rir e Harry ficou muito sério.

À noite, na sala comunal, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam sentados fazendo os deveres. Hermione não falara uma palavra com Rony o resto do dia.

-Terminei! - Disse Hermione fechando os livros.

-Já?! Como? - Perguntou Rony abismado porque ainda nem tinha chegado na metade dos seus deveres. Ela o ignorou e sentou numa poltrona perto da lareira. Ele ficou olhando pra ela arrependido do que tinha feito àquela tarde, pois tinha provocado o efeito contrário que ele imaginava, Hermione estava mais afastada dele. Ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, suspirou e começou a escrever.

-O que está fazendo Hermione? - Perguntou Gina que estava perto dela.

-Estou escrevendo uma carta pro _meu_ Vítor Krum... - Ela se certificou se só tinha eles quatro por ali e continuou:

-O Vitor é tão lindo, tão gostoso... Acho que vou guardar minha primeira noite pra próxima vez que ele vier nos visitar... - Disse Hermione suspirando. No fundo, ela queria ver qual seria a reação de Rony ao ouvir isso.

-Ahhhn?... - Gina e Harry olharam para Rony ao mesmo tempo, ele estava ficando roxo.

-O que você quer dizer com primeira noite???? - Perguntou Rony muito exaltado.

-Não é da sua conta!

Rony pegou seus pergaminhos e livros, levantou com uma cara péssima e saiu correndo para o dormitório dos meninos. Subiu as escadas batendo os pés com muito estrondo. Gina foi atrás. Harry sentiu-se irritado com tudo aquilo, estava confuso, não agüentava ver Rony ficar mal e ele, Harry, precisava ficar sozinho pra refletir e descobrir o que estava acontecendo com seus sentimentos senão iria enlouquecer. Sem dar nenhuma explicação, foi saindo da sala comunal.

-HARRY! - Chamou Hermione. - Já está de noite pra sair andando pelo castelo!

-Ah, foda-se! - E saiu. Hermione também precisava ficar sozinha, mas os gêmeos Weasley apareceram de repente, tinham acabado de vir do dormitório dos meninos.

-Ah, o que ela tá pensando? Que somos idiotas?

-_Quero falar com ele à sós... _- Falou Fred fazendo vozinha de mulher.

-Ela agora tá querendo deixar _a gente_ de fora! Maldito Roniquinho!

-Que que tem o Rony? - Perguntou Hermione.

-Ah, você estava aí? Nem te vimos. Bom, não é da sua conta. - Respondeu Jorge.

-Vocês dois são tão gentis... - Falou Hermione sarcasticamente, depois levantou e saiu em direção ao buraco do retrato.

-Ei, senhora certinha, já tá de noite! - Gritaram os gêmeos pra ela.

-Ah, foda-se! - E saiu. "Nossa! Estou começando a falar como Harry...", pensou.

Enquanto isso, no dormitório dos meninos, Rony era o único garoto acordado e uma garota estava com ele, Gina. Era contra as regras ela estar lá.

-O que você quer tanto falar? Fala logo e se manda!

-Ron, não podem me ver aqui!

-Eu sei! Por isso fala logo!

-Não é tão fácil assim! Anda, vamos pra cama e me esconde fechando o cortinado!

-Tá bem... - Disse ele de saco cheio. Eles subiram na cama dele e fecharam a cortina.

-Pronto, fala.

"Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil...", pensou ela ansiosa.

-Fala!

"Não posso agarra-lo como fiz com Fred e Jorge, não posso..."

-É, Rony, não...não fica mal por causa da Hermione, tá?

-É isso? - Disse Rony segurando o choro.

-...Ela... você a ama?

-Se eu falasse iria contar pra ela!

-Isso quer dizer um sim!

-Não! Gina, a Mione te mandou como espiã ? Se for isso pode saindo!

-Não, não é nada disso! É que eu queria que conversássemos como amigos, contar segredos, essas coisas. É que também amo alguém...

-Ama quem? Harry?

-No início pensei que o amava, mas agora... amo três pessoas...que são proibidas.

-Três?!

-É...uma delas é Fred.

-Tá maluca, menina?

-O outro é Jorge...

-Tá brincando!

-Rony, quando eu via vocês...você sabe...eu me sentia esquecida por vocês e não fazia outra coisa senão me apaixonar cada vez mais...

-Não fala não...eu...não...ahn...a terceira pessoa sou eu? - Perguntou ele assustado.

-É... Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto, mas tanto...eu te amo, Ron...

-Para!

-Desculpa se eu to te assustando, mas pra mim isso é normal. Fred e Jorge já fizeram comigo muito mais do que fizeram com você... e eu fiz eles me amarem... não entendo porque está assustado, você ficou com eles que eu vi! Muitas vezes...

-Mas é diferente... Caramba, aqueles dois perverteram você!

-E por que você me deixa de fora? - Continuou ela ignorando o comentário de Rony.

-Eu... eu não sei...ah, porque é menina,ora! E só tem uma menina que eu desejo...

-Hermione Granger. - Falou Gina com ódio.

-Cala a boca! Ela não gosta de mim!

-Não fica assim...-Falou ela fazendo um carinho no cabelo ruivo de Rony e chegando muito perto dele. -Você deve se sentir tão sozinho de noite aqui nessa cama escura...

-Hunrum... - Disse Rony pensando em Hermione. Gina deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele e também repousou sua mão fazendo um carinho de leve. Rony estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas sussurrando um "eu odeio Vitor". Gina estava quente, estava sentindo o calor do corpo dele junto do seu, era tão aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo excitante... Ela sonhara em dar carinho pra ele. Sua delicada mão foi deslizando pelo tórax de Rony, mas ele se assustou e segurou a mão da menina.

-Gina... eu não...

-Ah, Rony... - Ela o abraçou enlaçando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, ele retribuiu o abraço e continuou falando:

-...Eu não quero que você sofra...- Ela interrompeu Rony levando sua mão até a boca do garoto e o fazendo calar. Ela olhou profundamente nos seus olhos, ele olhou em volta nervoso buscando ajuda, mas não tinha mais ninguém além deles, na cama, envoltos e totalmente escondidos pela cortina.

-É, Rony, ninguém pode nos ver, nem saber. Você está tão nervoso...

-_Estou..._

-Tá com medo de mim? - Perguntou ela desabotoando sua blusa e sua saia.

-_Estou._

-Não precisa ter medo. Queria que você me visse, você nunca mais me viu nua, só quando eu era criança...-Ela tirou a roupa ficando semi-nua na frente dele. "Ela só pode estar louca!", pensou ele ficando em estado de choque ao ver o corpo dela. Era tão bonita, linda...mas o que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava começando a ficar...

-G-Gina, v-veste a roupa, v-veste.- Gaguejou ele tapando o corpo dela com a capa que ela havia despido e desviando o olhar.

-Não tá agüentando se controlar, Ron?

-Você é louca!

-Por você! E se eu tirar tudo, hein?

-Para, por favor...Para!

Ela despiu o que faltava, ele sem entender o por quê, ficou ofegante ao vê-la. Talvez porque fosse o primeiro corpo de mulher que visse na sua frente e também pela situação selvagem que ela estava provocando e na qual ele nunca tinha vivenciado. O corpo dela era de uma ninfeta. Os seios pequenos e redondos, os mamilos róseos com seus cabelos vermelhos a cair por cima deles,a bunda redonda e empinada, seu corpo era extremamente voluptuoso.

"Você é um garoto tão puro, Ron... Tão fácil de excitar... mesmo eu sendo sua irmã consigo fazer você ficar assim, no fundo você é um garoto tão carente....", esses eram os pensamentos que passavam pela cabeça de Gina. Ela chegou perto dele.

-Eu não te entendo, você deixou Harry te tocar pra saber como era ser tocado por uma mão que não fosse a sua, e agora que tem a oportunidade de ter uma mão feminina não vai querer? Não tem porque ficar assustado, vamos brincar... - Ele ia abrir a boca pra falar, mas ela foi direto com sua mão no membro do garoto. Ele tentou impedir mas ela foi mais rápida que ele.

-Hum, para! V-você, ai! n-não ppode...- Ela o tocava, apertava, enquanto ele tentava falar sem conseguir. Então resolveu se entregar. Estava tão bom sentir mãos delicadas em seu corpo que era impossível negar. Se ele quisesse parar já teria feito pois era forte o suficiente para segura-la e não deixar ela fazer nada. No fim ele pensou: "Por que estou tão preocupado? Fiz com Fred e Jorge, por que não com ela?"

Os dois se deitaram, ela começou a arrancar a roupa dele furiosamente. Ele tentava manter as mãos longe dela.

-Preciso te respeitar, to fazendo isso com você mas é com todo respeito.

-Pode me tocar, Rony.

-Não quero te fazer sofrer mas, quero descobrir isso com a Mione, quero que ela seja a primeira a eu tocar... Se é que um dia vou conseguir namorar com ela... Me desculpa...

-Não se preocupa, eu entendo e respeito isso. - ela abraçou ele e continuou tocando nele sem parar, com todo carinho. Ele delirava com os toques da garota. Estava sendo tudo muito íntimo e carinhoso. Toda vez que Rony ia chegar ao limite, ela o soltava fazendo-o relaxar e depois continuava frenéticamente. Aquilo era tão bom, ele tinha a impressão que ela estava torturando ele pois toda vez que ele ia chegar no clímax ela o fazia parar e voltar. Ela queria demorar pra continuar tocando nele se pudesse a noite inteira, pois sabia que talvez aquela seria a única vez e ele estava amando, estava louco. Estava sendo muito especial para os dois. Gina quase chorava de tanta felicidade.

Enquanto isso, Harry tinha ido para uma velha e deserta sala de aula escura no quinto andar. Estava sentado lá sozinho. Estava deixando seu pensamento livre pra pensar no que viesse naturalmente e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era Rony. Pensava sem parar naquela noite na Toca, no quarto de Rony. Ele respirou fundo bastante nervoso. A próxima imagem que veio em sua mente foi de Hermione olhando para Rony, ela comendo ele com o olhar. Depois ficou pensando em Hermione, começou a imagina-la beijando Rony e depois os dois o beijando! "Será que estou ficando maluco?", depois pensou em Rony rasgando a roupa de Hermione, e começou a pensar em como deveria ser ela nua. Em seguida veio a imagem de Rony sem roupa na frente dele e depois Rony o tocando e o beijando...na boca. Ele deslizou as mãos pela barriga, passou pelo ventre no qual estava sentindo uma forte pulsação,até apertar seu sexo e pensar: "Por que que toda vez que penso em Rony fico desse jeito?"

De repente foi interrompido por um clique na porta. Ele puxou a varinha ao ver a porta se abrindo. Mas era Hermione. Ela entrou com uma cara de quem estava se escondendo, um pouco ofegante.

-Lumus! - Ela acendeu sua varinha e deu um pulo de susto ao ver duas luzes verdes olhando para ela.- Harry, é você ou é um bicho?

-Sou eu, Mione. O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele estava sentado no chão com uma expressão misteriosa.

-Eu costumo vir pra cá quando quero ficar sossegada. - Disse ela largando com estrépido um livro empoeirado em cima de uma mesinha. Harry deu um sorrisinho. Estava muito escuro, Harry viu o vulto de Hermione puxar uma cadeira meio quebrada e sentar. Com a luz de sua varinha, ela começou a ler. Mas de repente parou achando que era estranho Harry estar ali.

-Harry, o que _você_ está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou ela sussurrando.

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você, só queria ficar sossegado. -Respondeu Harry sussurrando também.

-Desculpe estar te atrapalhando.

-Tudo bem.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e ela voltou a ler, dessa vez enfiando o rosto no livro, mas não era porque estava escuro e não estava conseguindo ler. Era porque estava sentindo um certo constrangimento com a presença de Harry. Ela sentiu que ele a olhava fixamente e isso dava um certo incômodo, um frio na espinha... Harry continuava tendo os mesmos pensamentos, mas cada vez mais eróticos. Mesmo com a penumbra, ele olhava sua amiga lendo inocente e imaginava ele e Rony a deflorando. Passado um bom tempo, Hermione percebeu que não estava conseguindo se concentrar na leitura, levantou levemente os olhos pra ver se Harry estava olhando mesmo pra ela. Seu olhar se encontrou com o dele, ele parecia um felino, com o olhar selvagem, sentado no chão como um bicho sem tirar os olhos dela. Estava um silêncio absoluto, a única coisa que se ouvia era a respiração ofegante dos dois.

-Harry, precisamos muito conversar. - Disse Hermione cortando o silêncio. Ela se abaixou e sentou bem próxima a ele com um jeito que ele notou ser muito sensual. Ela olhou em seus olhos e disse sussurrando:

-Harry, você precisa falar pra ele. E acho... _que eu também_, nós dois precisamos.

-Quê???

-Falar pro Rony. - Disse ela fazendo um carinho no cabelo negro de Harry, enxugando o suor de sua cicatriz.

-Não entendo, falar o quê pro Rony?

-Nossos sentimentos... ah, Harry, o que sentimos por ele, ora...-Falou ela sentindo um calor subindo em seu corpo.

-Mas, mas... continuosem entender, eu... comoassim? Como você pode saber _disso_? N-Não sinto nada pelo Rony, tá?!!

-Harry, você sabe que não sou nada boba. Eu já percebi tudo, mas quanto a ele, fica tranqüilo, acho que ele nem sonha em desconfiar.

Harry nunca havia se sentido tão confuso, Hermione estava falando tão abertamente sobre um sentimento dele que era tão íntimo, um sentimento que nem ele mesmo podia admitir. Mas, e como seria agora? O que ele podia esperar? Que a garota que amava seu amigo tanto quanto ele fosse ajuda-lo? Mas não era isso que ela estava fazendo? Ele não estava entendendo mais nada.

-Mas peraí, eu amo Rony? - Harry pensou alto, sem querer deixou seu pensamento escapar.

-No início fiquei exatamente como você, tão confusa... - Disse ela sorrindo pra ele. - Comecei a perceber quando passei a não pensar em outra coisa a não ser ele. Ele sorrindo, ele brigando, sua voz, o jeito engraçado dele ser, o olhar dele, seus cabelos ruivos, tudo isso começou a me deixar maluca de uns tempos pra cá... Ele é tão especial pra gente... E, Harry... tem mais uma coisa...

-Sei que é estranho, mas... eu... ai, eu também sinto tudo isso! Não sei por que, eu... Isso é insuportável de tão bom, e ao mesmo tempo, tá atormentando minha alma...

-É normal uma pessoa amar a outra sendo do mesmo sexo, Harry. Isso não é problema nenhum. - Ela o abraçou ao falar isso. Ele começou a chorar no ombro dela. Ela ficou acariciando o garoto fazendo-o sentir melhor.

-Harry, tem mais uma coisa que preciso te falar...

-Pode falar...-Disse ele tirando os óculos e secando as lágrimas.

-Você vai achar loucura, mas...eu, eu...Ai, não dá...

-Por que não dá? - Perguntou ele muito carinhoso pra ela, enquanto fazia um carinho nos cabelos cheios da amiga.

-Tenho vergonha...

-Eu que estou com vergonha, depois de descobrir que você sabe dos meus sentimentos...

-Tá bom, então vou falar... Harry, eu... eu morro de desejo em...em...você. Eu fico imaginando você com Rony e isso me deixa louca...eu, me desculpa tá falando isso...- Disse escondendo o rosto entre as mãos - ...É que também tenho uma ligação muito forte com você, bom, nós três temos uma ligação muito forte...

Harry olhou pra ela quase agarrando-a, mas não sabia o que fazer.

-É, hum...eu também... eu também gosto de ficar imaginando você com Rony... Aquele dia que você abriu a porta do quarto dele e viu ele sem roupa...foi tão lindo e não sei por que achei tão gostoso...- Ela levantou o rosto para ele e o olhou de um jeito erótico. Harry retribuiu com um olhar selvagem, chegou muito perto dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido como se estivesse contando o maior segredo do mundo, pois pra ele era:

-Uma vez, eu e Rony estávamos dormindo juntos e nós tiramos as nossas roupas e ele...-Harry prosseguiu falando com um jeito provocante, muito próximo de Hermione- ...bom, eu não sabia como eram as coisas e ele me ensinou a me tocar...ele tocou em mim, nossa, foi a melhor coisa do mundo... Depois deixou que eu o tocasse também...você não tem noção de como ele é maravilhoso...

Hermione gemeu, sentiu um arrepio insuportavelmente quente subir em seu corpo. Harry a segurou forte e só não a beijou porque queria que o primeiro beijo dela fosse com Rony. Eles então foram escorregando pro chão, ele a fez deitar em cima dele. Ela nunca tinha sentido um corpo masculino tão próximo do seu. Ela o apertou com força enquanto ele fazia carinhos de leve nela. Ela gemia ofegante em seu ouvido e quando estava começando a ficar insuportável, ele achou melhor parar. Ela concordou falando com a voz trêmula:

-Também acho melhor pararmos, vamos deixar pra fazer isso junto com Rony... - Disse ela com o sorriso mais safado do mundo. Harry respirou fundo.

-É melhor voltarmos, está tarde...-Falou Harry ainda muito ofegante também. Eles saíram da sala e foram andando com muito cuidado pra ninguém os ouvir. No caminho, Harry ficou bastante pensativo e falou com uma voz de medo:

-Como vou fazer pra falar pra ele?

-Vamos deixar fluir...

Os dois chegaram na sala comunal da Grifinória que já estava totalmente vazia, todos já estavam dormindo. Harry e Hermione deram um abraço de boa noite antes de subirem para seus dormitórios.


	5. Chapter5: Primeira vez

_Capítulo5: Primeira vez_

Hermione estava entrando no salão principal para tomar café da manhã. Estava sozinha quando ouviu umas meninas falando na mesa da Corvinal:

_-Sabe aquele ruivo da Grifinória que anda sempre com o Harry Potter?_

_-Sei, nossa, ele tá um gato..._

Hermione parou atrás das garotas já vermelha de ciúmes e ódio.

_-Eu ainda vou dar um beijo na boca dele, ah se vou... _- Disse a menina na qual Rony tinha dito no outro dia que era linda. Hermione se descontrolou.

-NÃO VAI NÃO!

As garotas e muita gente no salão viraram a cabeça em direção a Hermione. A garota perguntou assustada:

-Por que não?

-Porque... Porque Rony é meu namorado!

-Ah, me desculpa, eu não sabia mesmo...-Disse a garota meio sem graça. Hermione saiu e sentou na mesa da Grifinória percebendo que muita gente tinha escutado o que ela tinha dito. Sentiu um frio horrível na barriga quando viu que Rony e Harry estavam vindo.

-Parabéns Rony - Disseram Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas dando tapinhas nas costas de Rony quando ele sentou ao lado de Hermione. Ela tapou o rosto entre as mãos pois já sabia o que lhe aguardava.

-Parabéns por que- Perguntou ele sem entender.

-Você agora tem uma namorada- Falou Simas empolgado.

-Tenho? Estou namorando e nem fui avisado! E quem é?

-Hermione- Exclamou Dino sem entender mais nada. Harry e Rony olharam pra Hermione e ela estava de cabeça baixa.

-Quem disse isso- Perguntou Rony.

-Ora, ela mesma acabou de falar!

Hermione não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Rony olhou pra ela começando a corar e disse:

-Por que não me pediu antes de sair espalhando pra todo mundo?

"UAU", murmuraram os meninos que estavam na mesa. Hermione ficou sem reação, estava esperando que ele risse da cara dela ou coisa do tipo, mas ele havia mandado uma indireta, quer dizer bem _direta_. Ela rapidamente mudou de assunto e quis se matar por ter feito isso, _"Por que não tive coragem de falar pra ele? Por que quando se trata do Rony fico agindo de maneira tão boba?"_ , pensou.

Rony e Hermione passaram o dia inteiro corando, pois todos estavam falando por aí que eram namorados. Rony já estava achando aquilo tudo bem constrangedor e começou a fingir que estava ficando irritado, murmurava:

-Vê se pode! Eu e Hermione, nada a ver, rá rá rá

Harry não parava de olhar para Rony tentando imaginar a melhor forma de dizer seus sentimentos pra ele, não, não conseguia nem imaginar como seria, era loucura demais...

Os três passaram o dia muito calados e não demoraram para ir dormir naquela noite. Já passava da meia noite, Rony estava muito inquieto em sua cama. Harry estava acordado escutando a respiração do amigo. Ele notou que Rony estava ofegante. Podia sentir de longe que Rony estava excitado. Como sentia vontade de estar na cama dele...era insuportável aquela vontade que crescia em seu peito e no seu corpo...

-Rony...

-Hum...

-Rony, eu não aguento mais!

-Eu também não- O coração de Harry desparou. Rony sentou na cama, estava suando, ele respirou fundo e continuou:

-Eu preciso ir até a Hermione!

-Hãn?

-Harry, me empresta sua capa de invisibilidade?

Harry fechou os olhos lentamente, respirou fundo e levantou andando pesadamente em direção ao seu malão. Ele sabia que aquele era o momento que já estava pra acontecer há séculos. Ele sabia que Rony já estava pronto. Pegou a capa e entregou-a para Rony. Segurando uma lágrima no canto do olho, disse:

-Vai. E boa sorte.

Hermione estava de camisola deitada em sua cama no dormitório das meninas. Estava em um momento muito íntimo. Pensava em Rony e deslizava suas mãos pelo seu próprio corpo, segurando seus gemidos. Contorcia-se no meio dos lençóis quando de repente ouviu uma voz do lado de fora da cortina de sua cama.

-_Mione! Mione!_

Era a voz de Rony. Mas não podia ser! Ela respirou fundo e sentou na cama murmurando baixinho _"Rony?"_ O cortinado abriu de repente e ela soltou um gritinho. Rony, ainda invisível pela capa tapou a boca da amiga.

-Chhh! Você não quer acorda-las, quer- Sussurrou ele no ouvido dela. Ela continuou gritando, pois não podia vê-lo só senti-lo, o grito abafado pela mão do garoto. Rony começou a rir do susto que Hermione tomara.

-Calma, calma, sou eu debaixo da capa de invisibilidade!

Algumas meninas haviam acordado com o barulho.

-Hermione, com quem você está falando- Murmurou Gina deitada em sua cama.

-...Com-com ninguém! Só foi um pesadelo!

Gina voltou a dormir. Rony tirou um pouco da capa para que Hermione pudesse ver seu rosto.

-Você me assustou, Rony! O que você está fazendo aqui?

-O que _você_ estava _fazendo? _- Perguntou ele com um olhar safado e desconfiado notando o estado de Hermione. Ela encontrava-se suada e ofegante enrolada em bagunçados lençóis e metade de sua camisola estava desamarrada.

-NADA- Ela gritou assustada sem se controlar, se tapando tímida com o lençol.- Quer dizer, não estava fazendo n-nada...- disse tentando parecer natural. Rony envadira sua intimidade, estava tremendo, não sabia o que mais falar.

-Vem comigo... - Falou Rony chamando ela pra debaixo da capa.

-Pra onde, Ronald- Perguntou fingindo estar irritada com ele.

-Um lugar que a gente possa conversar, vem logo!

-Calma, deixa eu mudar de roupa!

-Tudo bem...

Ele permaneceu onde estava, ela virou de costas mas de repente se deu conta.

-Você vai ficar parado aí? Sai! Me espera na sala comunal.

-Tá bem.- Ele se cobriu com a capa, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

-Como vou saber se você saiu mesmo daí?

-Ah, não é justo. Você já me viu sem roupa e eu não posso dar o troco?

Hermione olhou perplexa.

-Tudo bem, eu saio. Só queria que você entendesse como é sentir a vergonha que senti naquele dia...

Nem precisava, ela já estava morrendo de vergonha só em ouvir ele falar isso. Ela virou de costas e começou a descer a alça da camisola, os cabelos dela cairam sensualmente sobre suas costas nua. Rony respirou forte, quase gemendo.

-Rony! Eu sei que você está aí, posso ouvir sua respiração.

-OK, me encontra na sala comunal.

Ele desceu para a sala comunal, mas Hermione continuou insegura sem saber se ele estava espiando ela ou não. Rony ria por dentro pois sabia que ela ia ficar confusa sem saber se ele ainda estava lá olhando pra ela. Trocou a roupa o mais depressa que pôde e desceu as escadas do dormitório para se encontrar com Rony.

Ele estava sentado numa poltrona próxima a lareira. Rony sentiu algo pulsar dentro de si ao ver Hermione se aproximando.

-Me segue.- Disse ele levantando e cobrindo ele e ela com a capa.

Os dois foram andando pelo castelo em silêncio.

-Ai, Rony! Pisou no meu pé- Disse Hermione com o tom de voz um pouco elevado.

-Chhhh-Rony tapou a boca da amiga e sussurrou um "desculpe" encostando os lábios em sua orelha. Ela sentiu um arrepio, mas parou de andar ao perceber que Rony estava a levando pro saguão de entrada.

-Ronald! Nós vamos sair do castelo! Está louco?

-Você não confia em mim, né... Vamos.- Disse olhando nos olhos dela. Eles estavam muito próximos, apertados na capa e sentiam o calor do corpo um do outro. Estavam se encostando, seus rostos próximos demais.

-Como você fez pra entrar no dormitório das meninas? Podia ter sido pego!

-Entrei escondido com a capa, esperei umas meninas que estavam indo pra lá e na hora passei de fininho junto com elas quando abriram a porta.

-Por que você tá se arriscando tanto? Aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

-Não.

-Então por que está me trazendo aqui? E se formos pegos?

-Ah, você só sabe falar isso?

Os dois continuaram andando em silêncio. Agora já haviam passado da cabana do Hagrid, estavam do outro lado da orla da floresta, andando em volta do lago. Rony parou atrás de uma grande rocha, era um lugar extremamente deserto e escuro. Ele tirou a capa de cima deles e olhou em volta.

-Bom, chegamos.

-E...

-E?

-Fala...- Pediu Hermione nervosa. Os dois se olharam. Rony respirou fundo e começou:

-Que história é essa de sair espalhando pra todo mundo que somos namorados?

-Ah, você me trouxe até aqui só pra discutir?

-Não estou entendendo nada, você deve ser mesmo louca...Eu sei que você namora aquele idiota do Vítor Krum! Li nas suas cartas!

-Ai, de novo _isso_? Pra começar ele não é nenhum idiota!

-AH, VAI FICAR DEFENDENDO, VAI?

-CALA A BOCA! E SEGUNDO: NÃO! ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO, NUNCA FOI!

-VOCÊ JÁ BEIJOU ELE?

-NÃO, NUNCA BEIJEI NINGUÉM! ALIÁS, NADA DISSO TE INTERESSA! POR QUE VOCÊ SE IMPORTA TANTO COM ISSO?

-O QUE QUE VOCÊ ACHA?

Os dois se olharam um tempo em silêncio.

-Eu não acredito que a gente está se arriscando só pra ter mais uma de nossas brigas infantis- Reclamou Hermione.

-Nós não somos mais crianças! Por que não paramos logo com tudo isso? Eu não aguento mais! Foi por isso que te trouxe até aqui!

-Rony, você mudou tanto...

-E VOCÊ SÓ FOI NOTAR ISSO AGORA!

-PARA DE GRITAR COMIGO!

Ele não suportou mais, não podia mais reprimir todo o desejo que pulsava dentro de si. Puxou Hermione para perto dele, tão perto de uma forma que eles nunca tinham estado antes. Ela sentiu a lingua de Rony penetrando sua boca, finalmente podia sentir seu gosto, sua pele, sentir todo o corpo dele... era inexplicável a sensação de sentir um ao outro daquele jeito. Sentir as mãos deslizarem pelo corpo, sentir cada parte do corpo, cada sensação, e a vergonha gostosa de estarem fazendo aquilo tudo pela primeira vez. Eles não podiam mais segurar seus gemidos de prazer, não aguentavam mais sentir tanto tesão um pelo outro. Sentiram a vergonha indo embora e o tesão almentar de uma forma que nunca tinham imaginado. Rony enfiou suas mãos por de baixo da saia de Hermione e arrancou sua calcinha. Ele se jogou de joelhos na frente dela e suspendeu sua saia.

Ela sentiu a quentura de seus lábios e gritou. Se contorceu e se segurou para não cair no chão. Sentia a lingua dele penetrando o seu corpo. Ele despiu ela da saia e depois da blusa deixando-a totalmente nua. Ela arrancou a roupa dele em um só impulso, precisava ve-lo, senti-lo, pois havia repremido seu desejo há muito tempo e não suportava mais. Ela ajoelhou na frente dele, segurou o pênis de Rony e enfiou na boca...Rony gemeu e se contorceu, aquilo erauma sensação inexplicável.Ele a puxou e a beijou mais forte do que nunca. Hermione abriu as pernas em volta do corpo de Rony e ele a colocou de quatro no chão.

-Me come, Ron...por favor...me fode, me fode!

Rony segurou o quadril dela e de um jeito suave enfiou a cabeça. Ela gritou. Depois deu uma estocada, depois outra e mais outra até ficar cada vez mais rápido e mais rápido, sem parar...

Eles acordaram no dia seguinte, pelados um em cima do outro.

-AH! Já amanheceu! Ron! Temos que ir!

-Como você pode ser tão linda- Disse olhando algumas luzes do sol sobre o corpo nu de Hermione.

-Me dá minhas roupas antes que alguém nos veja, anda!

Eles vestiram suas roupas e depois se beijaram profundamente.

-Eu te amo, Mione...

-Também te amo, Rony...


End file.
